Rapsodia Bohemia
by Shin Black
Summary: Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas; su cuerpo temblaba. El peor descenlace de su historia de amor. Pero ellos muy profundamente sabían, que terminaría así. Sanada x Yukimura. Muerte, violencia, lime, pasíón, masokismo.


Rapsodia Bohemia.

Cayó suavemente el objeto de su mano estrellándose en el piso; la oscuridad del cuarto impedía que viera su propia nariz, y las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. Un ligero temblor había azotado su cuerpo, y mordiéndose los labios al punto que le sangraran horriblemente comenzó a retroceder de forma pausada hacia la puerta.

No sabía como había llegado a desencadenar esa situación tan terrible, en la que su cuerpo y su mente no funcionaban, en la que sus pensamientos estaban en blanco y apenas podía formular una frase por el nerviosismo.

Quería llorar, pero no podía; sólo un pequeño sollozo que salió de su boca, pero las lágrimas seguían allí, en sus ojos, sin caer.

La respiración pausada, agitada, y violenta, le hacían perder poco a poco la razón de ser; el temblar de sus manos le impedían tomar algún objeto o apoyarse en la pared con facilidad.

Cerró sus ojos y presionó sus manos tan fuertemente que sentía que clavaba sus uñas en su palma hasta romper la piel y que salga la dulce sangre del verdugo que era.

Sintió por un momento que todo lo que había sido su vida no valía nada a comparación de ver el escenario en donde se encontraba.

La puerta manchada de sangre, la biblioteca en el suelo y los libros esparcidos por todo el cuarto; su cama deshecha de una manera brutal y todavía en ella se encontraban los rastros de semen y sangre.

Y tuvo que llorar, cayó de rodillas al suelo viendo el cadáver de su amante frente a él. Acarició su cabello con divinidad y le besó la boca morada, y poco a poco las mejillas que tornaban el color pálido y frío del invierno.

Quería pensar que ésto había sido una horrible pesadilla, que estaba soñando y que mañana al despertar todo volvería a la normalidad, que él lo despertara con un beso

.

Aun no recordaba como fue que su almohada terminó en su cara, presionando fuertemente para impedirle respirar mientras hacía el amor; tampoco recordaba de donde había sacado el cuchillo, con el cual le dio fin a la vida de aquella persona que era tan importante para él.

–Fui un estúpido –susurró entre sollozos. Tal vez los dos lo habían sido.

Escuchó pasos en la recepción de su casa. Enseguida tomó con cuidado su sabana manchada de sangre y envolvió a duras penas el cadáver para meterlo bajo su cama. Intentó ordenar rápidamente su cuarto prendiendo la luz y viendo el horrible escenario. Casi logra llorar de nuevo a mares, pero su desesperación por no ser descubierto aun era más grande que el ver como había quedado su cuarto luego de aquella escena borrosa en su vida; que cuando fue conciente de sus actos, ya le había apuñalado.

–¿Estás bien, Seiichi? –preguntó una voz femenina. Este asustado asistió, pero era obvio que su madre no lo veía, por lo tanto decidió hablar.

–S….si…–susurró aun con la voz quebrada, como aquel que no sale de su asombro.

–Vi la chaqueta de Sanada en la entrada ¿estás con él? –preguntó la mujer. Yukimura había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle.

–No….–susurró–. El se fue hace unos momentos, antes de que llegaran –dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero aun sus manos temblaban.

–Ah, bueno….–susurró la mujer.

–Se la debe haber olvidado ¿dónde tendrá la cabeza? –Mentalmente decía _debajo de tu cama_, pero su boca no susurró ni una palabra–. Mañana se la devolveré.

_No habrá un mañana para él._

Se tiró en la cama sabiendo que debajo de ésta se encontraba el cadáver de su amante muerto. Su mamá, e incluso sus amigos, les habían hablado sobre esa forma enfermiza que tenían de amarse. Siempre buscando algo para hacerse daño mutuamente casi destruyendo al otro en busca del placer. Miró su mano llena de cicatrices producto del desborde sexual que ocurría casi todos los días, en más de una ocasión tuvieron que ir lo dos a sala de emergencias por cortaduras o falta de oxígeno.

Era normal que tuviera un cuchillo debajo de su almohada, porque eran normales esas prácticas sexuales en ellos. Pero no pensaron nunca que podían traer la muerte.

O en realidad ¿si lo sabían? Si lo sabían y querían saber quien sería el primero en morir. Durante toda la noche habían jugado tratándose de buscar en la cama. A Sanada ya no le parecía divertido el tener que ser lastimado y lastimar al hombre que amaba, por lo tanto estaba empezando a probar el sexo de otra manera, una más suave que a Yukimura no le atraía demasiado por ser "básico" y "aburrido".

–El quería terminar esto…..–susurró sollozando. No sabía que detrás de la puerta su mamá estaba escuchando–. Y yo en vez de terminar con esto, terminé con él…..

Los sollozos eran cada vez más desgarrantes; en varias ocasiones se tuvo que tapar la boca, puesto que las arcadas le impedían poder llorar. Sentía unas nauseas horribles, el cuerpo paralizado y aun la sangre de su amante recorriendo su piel pálida.

Su madre no podía aguantar más aquel dolor de su hijo por lo cual entró al cuarto viendo el terrible escenario. Seiichi no se inmutó en acomodar ni desaparecer varios de los rastros que había dejado el brutal asesinado.

La señora Yukimura no salía de su asombro pero se acercó a su hijo pasivamente y le abrazó. "_Vamos a salir de ésta_" le dijo al chico.

Sabía que terminaría así esta película, lo sabía, pero quería pensar que no tendría ese final.

* * *

–No he visto al fukubuchou en días –susurró Akaya un poco desconcentrado.

Y es verdad, desde hacía unas semanas Sanada no había ido al colegio ni al club de tenis, era como si hubiera desaparecido. Yanagi y el resto del Rikkai se asombró por esta falta de responsabilidad muy atípica en él.

Las miradas se desviaron al buchou, quien estaba en perfecto estado dándoles indicaciones a los niños de primero. Una helada correntada de viento les caló los huesos a los miembros, Niou trató de mirar hacia otro lado, Bunta se comía un caramelo, Jackal permanecía quieto como estatua y Akaya temeroso se escondió detrás de Yanagi.

–Algo no está bien –susurró Yagyuu–. Le he intentado hablar por el celular, pero me dice que está apagado.

–Yo he tratado de ir a su casa todos los días, pero no hay nadie –dijo Yanagi–. Es más tuve la posibilidad de hablar con su abuelo, pero él tampoco tiene noción de donde pueda estar y ya hicieron una denuncia a la policía pero tuvieron que esperar varios días antes de que se la tomaran.

–Mmm, esto parece un cuento de terror –masculló el rufián mientras miraba fijamente a Yukimura–. Tal vez Yukimura sabe ¿es su novio, no?

–Ya le pregunté, me dijo que ese día fue a su casa y luego se marchó antes de la noche –susurró Yanagi–. Lo que es raro dado que casi siempre se queda a dormir, ahora que su familia se mudó a otro distrito.

–Es verdad –susurró Akaya–. El fukubuchou últimamente estaba sólo en su casa, por eso iba siempre a parar a lo de Yukimura buchou.

–Todo esto es muy extraño –miró Yanagi sus datos–. Y hace mucho que Yukimura no dice ni palabra.

–Es verdad –susurró Yagyuu que como buen amante de los libros de detectives decidió poner manos en el asunto–. Creo que sería bueno recrear los últimos momentos de Sanada. (1)

–¿A que te refieres, Hiroshi? –preguntó Masaharu.

–Hay que preguntar a los vecinos de Yukimura si vieron salir a Sanada de la casa, ellos lo deben conocer, además siempre hay un chusma en el barrio –susurró Yagyuu y con un movimiento de manos le dijo a Niou que lo acompañara.

–¿Lo logrará? –preguntó Bunta, Jackal alzó sus hombros en forma interrogante.

–Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

Con el viento en contra, Yagyuu salió al mar, a ese mar de marañas y mentiras que había tejido la misteriosa desaparición de Sanada. Poco a poco se fue enterando de muchas cosas durante su entrevista con los vecinos.

Una de ellas eran las veces que Yukimura y Sanada habrían ido a la guardia del hospital por cortes en el cuerpo y faltas de oxigeno al borde de la muerte.

En más de una ocasión, Yukimura se había desmayado por algunas prácticas perturbadoras que esos chicos tenían y era normal entre y los vecinos pensar que algún día uno de los dos terminaría muerto, por lo tanto le recomendaron a Genichirou no realizarlas.

De cierta manera Sanada parecía más racional y enseguida se notó un cambio en la actitud, tal así que el hospital había sido cosa del pasado y ahora disfrutaban de un sexo más armónico, o por lo menos no tan conflictivo como anteriormente.

Todo apuntaba hacia Seiichi. Los vecinos concordaban que vieron a Sanada entrar pero nunca salir y se agradecía que fueran todos unos metiches, pues eso le hizo saber a Yagyuu y a su fiel compañero Niou, que todo radicaba en la casa de la familia Yukimura.

–Es hora de enfrentar a ellos –dijo Yagyuu tocando el timbre.

–No están, vámonos –dijo a punto de irse Niou pero Yagyuu lo tomó de la camisa.

–¿Acaso tienes miedo? –preguntó, Niou enseguida negó con la cabeza.

–Claro que no, es Yukimura ¿qué miedo puedo tener….AAAAAH? .la puerta se había abierto dejando a una mujer con el cabello recogido y una pasta verde en su rostro. Niou saltó hacia los brazos de Yagyuu por instinto.

–Lo siento, ¿esta Seiichi? –preguntó, la mujer los hizo pasar.

Había una atmósfera fría en la casa; cuando entraron, un escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal de ambos muchachos. Algo había pasado allí, ellos lo sabían y lo intuían.

La mujer se retiró para dar paso a un jovial Yukimura que se sorprendió de ver a sus compañeros en su casa. Los invitó al living y le sirvió un vaso de jugo a cada uno.

–¿A que debo el honor de su visita? –preguntó Yukimura extrañado.

–Venimos a preguntarte si tú……–Hiroshi no sabía como continuar, la mirada de Yukimura lo perturbaba de cierta manera, no lo dejaba respirar ahogándolo con manos invisibles.

–¿Si? –volvió a repreguntar. Yagyuu miró a Niou el cual jugaba con sus dedos, una mirada fuerte y profunda, digna de un quiebre en la integridad del peliblanco.

–Sanada aun sigue aquí ¿no? –Preguntó Niou sin corazón, lo que sorprendió a Yukimura–. Sabemos que nunca salió de aquí –musitó–. Yukimura, dinos la verdad….

–¿Lo mataste? –preguntó Yagyuu.

Los ojos de Yukimura se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Ahora el vacío entró en juego en su mente.

Colocó su mano por detrás como si buscara algo de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de equipo, un arma letal salió de la misma.

Se pudo oír el llanto de una mujer, y cómo el sol dejó de brillar.

Ese día él no pudo más con su silencio, con su tortura.

Ese día Yukimura, frente a sus dos compañeros, se quitó la vida.

**Fin**.

O_O ok, nunca hice algo así y menos con mi parejita hermosa, pero quería probar. Ya había leído fics violentos o de este tipo, pero nunca me he metido tanto en lo sicótico que podría llegar a ser Yukimura. Aun así le dolió tanto la perdida que cuando lo descubrieron ya no pudo más que sacarse la vida.

¿Por qué le puse Rapsodia Bohemia? Porque esa canción habla de algo parecido, sólo que yo lo modifiqué. Espero que les haya gustado.

(1) Esto me sonó a que saben que esta muerto, pero lo que quiere decir son los "últimos momentos" antes de su desaparición. Luego más adelante hacen alusión a que Yukimura lo ha matado.


End file.
